


Under Pressure

by panlixlovesick



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom!Peter, M/M, Mystery, Panlix - Freeform, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Felix, Regina is a bitch, STDs, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sassy Peter, Spying, Yikes, mentions of captainswan - Freeform, minor Hawaiian, nosy emma swan, pan can draw, sick!Peter, top!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlixlovesick/pseuds/panlixlovesick
Summary: Emma Swan wants to find out what Pan and Felix are doing. After their Curse failed, they hid away in their apartment they rented. Does Emma find out what they're doing? Does she want to know what they're doing?yikes i suck at summaries





	1. Emma's quest

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an old fic that i decided to dig out. im working on some other fics rn so those should be arriving...oh id say like two years from now because im lazy af

Pan and Felix have been living in a small apartment in Storybrooke since their curse failed.

 

Emma, being the sheriff, has been wondering why they never left their apartment. She decided to find out.

 

O.O.O

 

"Emma! That would be intruding their lives!" Snow scowled at her daughter.

"I need to know what they're doing! I mean, they could be planning to kill Henry!" Emma retorted.

Snow sighed and took a sip of her tea, rolling the thought around in her head. She slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, well I have seen Pan quite a few times at Granny's scribbling on some paper." Snow said setting her tea-mug down. Emma whipped out her notepad and started jotting down notes.

"Did he order anything?" She asked.

"Yes, a small latte with cinnamon." Snow replied. She then got up and walked over to her fridge, getting out the apple juice and setting it on the island. She poured the juice in a glass and gave it to Emma, who took it gradually. She took a sip, then set it down on the island as well. She picked up her pencil and continued to take notes.

"Anything else?" Emma asked. Snow scrunched her eyebrows in thought then shook her head.

"No, sorry. But you should try Belle, she knows everybody." She said. Emma nodded and shut the pad.

"Okay. Thanks for the juice Snow." Emma called as she left her mother's apartment.


	2. The Library

Emma walked down the street to the library.

The bell jingled above the door, alerting Belle that she was no longer alone.

"Hello? Belle? Are you here?" Emma called out as she walked between the shelves of books.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Belle asked from behind her. Emma wheeled around to face Belle, who had been unloading books onto shelves from her book-cart.

"Oh, uh, hi Belle." Emma said smiling. Belle gave her an odd look but also smiled.

"Everything okay?" Belle asked Emma.

"Ummm...Kinda. I was wondering if you have seen Pan or Felix?" Emma said. Belle nodded.

"Yeah, Felix comes in here all the time." She said, walking back to the cart to unload more books onto the shelves. Emma took out her notepad and started writing everything Belle told her.

"Does he check out books?" Emma asked. Belle nodded and went behind her desk.

"Yes, last week he checked out three books and two movies." Belle said, scrolling her mouse and looking at her computer.

"What were the books?"

"Uh...'Lord of the flies', 'Gone with the wind', and oh this is ironic, 'Peter Pan'." Belle read off the screen.

"And the movies?"

"Uh...he checked out...'The Wedding Singer' and 'The Purge'. Two very different interests." Belle chuckled. Emma grimaced when Belle read off 'The Purge'. She had seen it and she didn't like the idea of a sociopath teenager watching it as well. "Need anything else?"

"No. But thank you for the information, Belle. You've been a lot of help." Emma said as she left the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally love the wedding singer


	3. Pan's Drawing

Emma decided to stop by Granny's to see if anyone had seen Pan there.

As she walked in, she scanned the perimeter to see if Pan or Felix were there themselves.

Neither one was there.

Emma spotted Granny over by the counter cleaning a glass. She walked over and took a seat on a bar stool.

"Hi, Emma. Coco?" Granny asked. Emma shook her head.

"Not today, I was actually wondering about Pan. Does he come in here often?" Emma asked quietly, afraid someone might eavesdrop.

"Yeah, he comes in here every day. He sits right over there." Granny said pointing to a 2-person booth tucked away in a corner. "He comes in here, orders on latte w/ cinnamon, pulls out a sheet of paper, and just scribbles on it."

Emma nodded. "Just scribbles?"

"No, more like...drawings." Granny said. Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Drawings?"

Granny nodded.

"Actually, he left one here last week. I kept it just in case someone came looking for it." She said. Granny set the glass down and walked behind the curtain to fetch the drawing.

Just as Granny left, the door to the diner swung open and Emma's boyfriend, Killian, stepped in. Emma smiled and waved him over. As soon as Killian noticed her, he smiled and waved his shiny hook in the air as he walked over to a bar stool next to Emma.

"Hello, love. Fancy seeing you here." He said sweetly.

"Hi, Killian." Emma said as she gave him a peck on his whiskery cheek.

"Found it!" Granny called. She stepped out from behind the curtain with a folded up piece of paper in her hand.

"Found what?" Killian asked.

"Okay Killian, don't be mad but--" Emma was cut off by Granny.

"She's tracking Pan and Felix."

Killian's eyes widened at the sound of his enemy's name.

"You're tracking that bloody demon?!" Killian scowled.

"Well..." Emma trailed off at the sound of the diner door opening again.

"Speak of the devil..." Killian muttered under his breath.

Peter Pan was NOT the same Pan Emma faces in Neverland. This Pan wore a leather jacket over a forest green tee, dark blue jeans, and black converse. His hair was still styled the same(which Emma assumed it just did that naturally) and his eyes still glinted with mischievousness. But there was one thing different.

A smile.

Not a smirk, an honest to god smile.

Granny quickly slid the paper under Emma's hands and smiled at Pan.

"Usual, Peter?" She asked him.

"You know me too well, Gran!" A cheeky, British voice called from behind Emma.

Granny nodded and turned around to start making Pan his "usual".

Emma looked over at Killian, who was glaring daggers at Pan.

The bar stool on the left of Emma scooted out. She turned her head to see who had sat down next to her, but none other than the bloody demon himself. As soon as Emma made eye contact with the questionable boy, his cheeky smile quickly faded into an ice-cold glare.

"Savior. Hook." Pan dryly acknowledged the two. He slowly turned his attention to the drawing-pad in his hands and started doodling, waiting patiently for his order.

"Pan." Killian said sternly. "And what might you be doing here, mate?" He practically spat 'mate'.

Pan looked up from his doodle and set his pencil down, glaring at Killian.

"Well, I am somewhat human, and humans eat so...here I am. Eating." Pan said sarcastically.

"One cinnamon latte and a blueberry scone!" Granny called.

"Could you make that to-go, Gran? Other things have come up." Pan hissed. Granny nodded and started pouring the latte in a to-go cup and the scone in a bag, she handed it to Pan. He snatched his order out of Granny's hands and whisked out of the diner.

Emma looked down at the counter as Granny gathered up Pan's payment for his order.

"Bloody demon..." Killian mumbled. Emma ignored his comment and unfolded the paper Granny slipped her.

It was a piece of drawing paper, folded neatly into three folds. When Emma unfolded it, she was god-smacked.

A girl in a beautiful, dark green dress(that seemed to be made out of drapery) was dancing with a handsome man in a tux. Above them, 'Gone with the wind' was written in wispy, yet elegant, cursive.

Emma's eyes widened as she studied the drawing, taking in every detail. How dainty Scarlett's face was or how realistic Rhett was.

It all made Emma think even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was 11 when i wrote this.  
> i can now drive.  
> thats how long ago i wrote this.


	4. Muffins

"Please, Snow!" Emma begged. Snow sighed.

"Fine. Fine, but I'm not saying anything. I am just handing him the basket." Snow replied. She picked up the basket of mini-muffins and headed for the door.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Emma cheered and followed her mom out the door.

O.O.O

Snow and Emma strolled down the street, arm in arm, to the apartment complex.

Adam and Eddie, two men who lived in the complex also, buzzed them up. They said Pan and Felix had no idea how to buzz someone up, Adam had told them that he heard Pan yelled at something to give him his bread back, obviously a toaster.

"Regina said it was apartment 20." Emma said as they ascended up the stairs. Snow nodded and they trudged onward.

After 5 minutes of walking up the stairs, they arrived at apartment 20's door.

"Do you wan to knock or--"

"Rather give him the muffins." Snow insisted. Emma nodded and balled her hand into a fist. She knocked on the door with her knuckles and them stepped back.

Nothing.

Emma stepped forth again and knocked once more.

Still nothing.

Emma tilted her head against the door and listened...

"Oi! Felix! Hand me the bloody robe!" Emma heard Pan whisper-yell.

"Why?" Felix whisper-yelled back.

"We've got bloody company." Pan grumbled. Felix groaned.

"Now?! Why now?!"

"Just hand me the bloody robe, Felix!"

Felix quietly laughed.

"No, I like you like that." He giggled.

"Ugh, Felix. Not the time. Now. Give. Me. The. Bloody. Robe."

"No."

The sound of bare feet pitter-patted against the floor as Pan chased Felix around the small apartment.

"Felix! I can't answer the door bloody naked!"

Emma's eyes widened and quickly jumped away from the door.

"Emma? What is it?" Snow questioned. But Emma couldn't hear her mother. Her mind was racing with questions of her own.

Pan's naked?! Why is he naked?! She thought. I have to hear more of this...

Emma leaned her head back against the door.

"F-f-Felix...not now. I-I-I have to answer the door." Pan moaned from inside.

"Ugh, fine. But after that, your ass is all mine." Felix said seductively.

"Oh, no. What ever shall I do? Other than you, of course."

Pan stripped a sheet from the bed and walked down the stairs.

Emma once again jumped away from the door.

The bolt on the door clicked and the chain scrapped against the wooden door, alerting them it was unlocked.  
The apartment door creaked open to reveal Pan standing in the frame...with only a sheet wrapped around his waist. One hand was holding the down open whilst the other held the sheet.

He did not have a happy look on his face when he saw who was at his door.

"Oh, it's you two. How lovely." He said, his voice dripped with sarcasm as though it were poison. Pan started to close the door when Snow stopped it with her hand.

"We, uh, brought you mini-muffins." Snow said. She looked over at Emma who stood completely still, her jaw on the ground. Snow nudged her with her elbow. Emma didn't move.

Snow slowly handed Pan the basket, took her eyes off her daughter, and turned her attention back to Pan.

"Uh, welcome to Storybrooke, Pa-Peter. If Felix is there, tell him I said hi." Snow rushed. Pan chuckled and took the basket with the hand that was on the door. He set it down on a table that was next to the door.

"Oh, he's here alright." Pan chuckled again. Emma's jaw dropped farther to the ground( if possible). "Might want to close that mouth, love. You'll catch flies." Pan laughed, pointing to her open mouth, and closed the door. Snow turned to Emma.

"Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Snow said. Emma then snapped out of her trance and started dragging Snow down the stairs.

"Come on, I think I know why they don't come out of that apartment." Emma said as they bounded down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i low-key want some muffins now


	5. Flowers and Kisses

(almost smut but more of a makeout)

Peter's POV  
(Few hours before)  
~~~~~~~~€~~~~~~~~€~~~~~~~~~

After Hook and Emma pissed me off, I went to pick up some flowers for Felix and I's 200th anniversary. Wow. I spent 200 years dating this man. I gotta step up my game, make a move.

Anyways, so I stopped by Aurora's to buy Felix's favorite flower(green rose, of course) and headed on 'home'.

I walked up the stairs, pass the weirdos who think they can predict the future(Adam and Eddie) place, and arrived at the apartment door. It was already unlocked which meant Felix was home. As I walked in, I was blasted away by music. I looked over and saw my Felix sitting in the center of the den on the floor, listening to his favorite album(2007 Grammys, I dunno why he likes it so much but he does)

I smiled to myself and set my food down, I quietly snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind.

My arms wrapped around Felix's shoulders and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. I held the flower in front of him as I placed butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Happy anniversary." I whispered into his ear as I kissed his lobe softly. He turned and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Happy anniversary, Peter." Felix smirked, giving me a peck on the lips. He took the flower from my hands and got up to put it in a vase. As he got up, our song began to play.

[play the song bruh]

I followed him into the kitchen, humming quietly to myself, and hugged him from behind again. This time, my arms wrapped around his torso because he's ,like, head taller than me.

"Dance with me." I mumbled.

"What?" Felix replied.

"Come on, it's our song. Let's dance."

Felix chuckled, but obliged. He turned around and placed his arms around my neck, he brought my head against his chest and we began to sway to the music. Felix then lifted my head with his index finger. I smiled knowing what he wanted. I leaned in and closed the gap between us, my lips meeting his again, though it still made my stomach explode in fireworks of love.

Our lips moved in sync, like it was meant to be like this.

Of course, I always like to move along fast.

I ran my tongue along Felix's bottom lip, practically begging for entrance(not really begging because Peter Pan never begs). When Felix denied, I growled and bit his bottom lip hungrily. Felix gasped when I did this, and I took my chance. I gingerly slipped my tongue into his mouth.

I could feel Felix smile against my lips.

As our tongues fought for dominance(which I won btw) Felix broke the kiss to regain air. We stood there, panting, before Felix connected his lips to my neck, earning a moan of pleasure from me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

And being that we've been together for quite sometime now, he knew exactly where my sweet-spot was. He started nipping at my sensitive skin, that gradually deepened as he began to suck at it, making a lovebite that would bruise for sure.

Felix broke away, to once again regain his breath, but also to admire his work.

"Well?" I breathed huskily. He smirked.

"It's pretty, but not as pretty as you." He smirked, bopping my nose. I pretended to scowl at him.

"What did I say about calling me pretty?" I questioned.

"To call you that as much as I please." Felix retorted. I rolled my eyes, because that was definitely not what I had said, but I let it slide.

But just this once.

All of a sudden, my legs went out from under me as Felix picked me up bridal-style and started walking up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Your such a dork." I said, playfully punching his chest.

"Pfft, please. I'm adorable." Felix laughed. As he did, I could feel his chest vibrate against my shoulder.

"Okay, fine. You're adorkable." I said as Felix kicked the door shut. He tossed me gently on our bed and removed his shirt, cascading it to a foreign corner of the room. He climbed on top of me and kissed my nose.

"You're right, but you love me." He smiled.

"You're right, I do love you." I said sweetly. He mockingly touched his heart and fluttered his eyes. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"That makes me feel like the most prettiest girl in the world, Peter." He said.

"My girl." I said. Before he could snap back at me, I crashed out lips together. He melted into me as he pulled the blanket over our heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S o f t


	6. Emma's tale of woe

" You heard what?!" Regina yelled.

Killian, Snow, Charming, Regina, Belle, and Emma were all gathered in Snow's loft listening to Emma talk about what she had heard. Henry was at school so they had the whole place to themselves, good thing too. Emma didn't want Henry to hear this about his great-grandfather, that's also why Gold wasn't there.

"Pan was naked." Emma said bluntly.

There was silence as the wheels in everyone's head cranked, trying to process what they had been told.

"So you think they're over there having sex right now?" Snow asked, breaking the silence.

"That's disgusting." Regina said, crossing her arms. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Probably." She said answering her mother's question.

Once again, silence.

"I knew it." Killian finally spoke up.

"What?" Charming questioned.

"I mean, come on. Two boys, on an island all alone, something was bound to happen, mate." Killian said. Emma slowly nodded in agreement.

"So now what?" Regina asked.

"I say we let them be and don't let anyone else know about this." Belle suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Agreed." Charming said.

As the group headed for the door, Felix slammed it open. He was completely dressed in a purple plaid shirt over a grey t-shirt and blue jeans, black converse, and a ball cap. He was as though he had just ran a mile.

"Felix? What's the matter?" Belle asked.

"It's Peter, he needs a doctor quick!" Felix rushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof ya'll hear about cardi b and offset's split? that shit getting nasty


	7. Diease

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Oh god, pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. More pain. Dammit. God dammit. Godfuckingdammitsonofabitchcock-suckingarsehole!" Pan screamed as the paramedics wheeled him through the hospital doors on the stretcher. Felix followed them into room 108, Emma and the gang on his toes.

The paramedics carefully lifted Pan off the stretcher and onto the bed. They hadn't bothered to put the hospital gown on the boy, for when they tried he told them to go fuck themselves.

Emma stood by Felix, who was standing next to the bed holding Pan's left hand. She looked over at Pan. His face was scrunched up in utter pain, his left hand squeezing Felix's hands, as his right cupped his cock.

Belle leaned against the window with her arms crossed, Charming and Snow had sat down on the couch next to each other, and Regina paced the floor.

Killian was standing next to the door to the room, a sympathetic look on his face. He had obliviously never seen the monstrous boy in such a condition.

"Someone get me some goddamn ice! My dick is hurting like hell!" Pan yelled. Charming quickly leap to his feet and hurried out the door to find the ice machine.

As soon as he left, Dr. Whale walked into the crowded room, clipboard in hand and a smile on his face.

"And how's everyone?" He asked, going over to his computer.

"Oh, we're fantastic. We're kick-you-in-the-cock-spit-on-your-neck-fantastic." Pan snarled.

"Well someone's not in a good mood." Dr. Whale said.

"What? Didn't hear me screaming my balls off?" Pan glared.

"No, I did. But I just thought it was a mental patient." He said.

"Who said I wasn't mental?" Pan mumbled. Dr. Whale strode over to the opposite side of Pan's bed.

"So what's with the hair?" Regina said, pointing to Dr. Whale's bleached blond hair.

Dr. Whale's face lit up.

"Do you like it? Got it done Friday." He said, running a hand through it.

"It's...different." Regina said.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice hair. Regina hates it. Now where's my ice?!" Pan interrupted. At that moment, Charming burst through the door, ice pack in hand as though on cue. "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Pan said, taking a hand off his swollen cock and reaching for the ice pack. Charming handed it over and then sat back down next to his wife.

Pan quickly placed the ice pack in between his legs, a look of relief washed over him.

"So your package hurts?" Dr. Whale inquired, turning his attention back to the boy.

"No, just masturbated too long. So now my dick's falling off." Pan mouthed at him. Felix rolled his eyes.

"Yes, his testicles are what's hurting." Felix answered for him.

"Mmhmn. So...are you two...?" Dr. Whale pointed to Felix and Pan with his pen.

"No, just fuckboys." Pan piped up. Felix once again rolled his eyes and answered Dr. Whale's question.

"Yes, we've been together for 200 years now, today's our anniversary." Felix smiled.

"Aww..." Snow cooed. Dr. Whale smiled and nodded.

"So what did you do last night?" He asked.

"Your mum." Pan sassed.

"Just the normal, dinner, tv, sleep." Felix said.

"Any intercourse?"

"No, sir."

"Oh please, Felix. No need to call him 'sir'." Pan rolled his eyes this time.

"Has there been intercourse?"

"Hell yeah."

"Yes."

Dr. Whale nodded and jotted things down.

"Does it hurt to urinate, Mr. Pan?"

"Yep."

"Throbbing, swelling, or tender testicles?"

"Yep."

"Swollen anal area?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. I know what this is." Dr. Whale said.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

"It's just an STD. Nothing to worry about." He said.

"What the bloody hell is an 'STD'?" Pan asked.

"A sexually transmitted disease. In this case, it's chlamydia." Dr. Whale concluded. Snow gasped, Regina stopped pacing, Killian sat down next to Charming along with Belle, Emma squeezed Felix's bicep apologetically.

"No." Felix muttered.

"What? What's the big deal? What is it?" Pan asked.

"Chlamydia is transmitted from one person to the other during intercourse without any protection. Mainly oral sex of anal. Of course, when not treated right away, it can lead to serious conditions such as epididymitis, sterility, or arthritis." Dr. Whale explained.

"Can it be cured?" Felix asked desperately. Dr. Whale nodded.

"Yes, since it's a bacterial in nature, it can be treated with antibiotics. Azithromyoin is usually prescribed in a single dose, may be spread out over 5 days. And there's doxycycline, it's taken twice per day for about a week." Dr. Whale said.

"Good." Felix said.

"But both of you must be treated. Being that Felix gave it to Pan-er-Peter, you both must take the antibiotics." Dr. Whale said. He wrote something down on the clipboard. "Now, you both can go home but no sex for about 6 months."

"Aw, come on!" Pan complained, throwing his head back on the pillow.

"The range for the antibodies is probably going to come out a 50 dollars each. You can pick it up at Granny's." Dr. Whale tore off the piece of paper and handed it to Felix. "Now, to answer your question, Mr. Pan. After those 6 months are up, you may continue to have sexual intercourse, but only with the proper protection and care."

"So we can't fuck without a condom?"

"Precisely."

"Greattttt..." Pan said sarcastically.

"Hope you have a great day, thanks for coming in." Dr. Whale smiled then left.

"Now what?" Pan asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it. thats the story  
> nah i kid


	8. Epilogue

D e c e m b e r;

Emma Swan walked into Granny's on a cold winter afternoon.

"Hiya, Swan. Can I get you anything?" Granny asked. Emma shrugged.

"Just a coffee." She said. Granny nodded and started on her drink.

Emma watched the people in the diner, seeing that Pan and Felix still weren't there.

Then again, they hadn't been there for the past three months since the hospital run. Emma didn't even know if Pan was better or anything.

"Granny?" Emma said. The old woman hummed in response. "Have Pan and Felix been in here?"

"Nope. I haven't seen them in quite some time actually," Granny said. Emma nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know...maybe it's just mothering instincts to worry." Emma said. Granny nodded.

The diner was quiet and pleasant until the door slammed open.

Felix was standing in a tie-dye tshirt and blue jeans while he looked around frantically.

"Felix? Are you--" Emma was cut off.

"Oh thank god! Where's the doctor in this town?" Felix asked.

"At his house, why?" Emma said.

"It's Peter, he's really sick and needs help and I don't know what to do I've never had to take care of someone this sick and I'm just so..." Felix fell to his knees sobbing. Emma rushed over to him and hugged him. "I'm just so scared."

Emma nodded and helped Felix to his feet.

"Granny, get Whale on the phone," she called. "I need him and Pan and Felix's place ASAP."

Granny nodded and dialed the number. Ruby came from out of the kitchen.

"Oh my gods, Felix are you okay?" She said when she saw him. She ran around the counter and hugged him tightly. He sniffled and hugged her back.

"It's Peter, Ruby," Felix said. "He's really sick."

"I'm sure with Dr. Whale's help, he'll get better," she reassured. She took off her apron and grabbed her coat. "I'm coming with you guys."

Felix nodded and hugged her again.

Emma noticed that they really cared for each other, not in a girlfriend/boyfriend kind of way but more like siblings.

.•

They arrived at Felix and Pan's apartment at the same time Dr. Whale did with his doctor kit. Felix opened the door and they all squeezed into the tiny apartment.

"He's in the bedroom." Felix said and lead them upstairs.

Felix opened the door and they crowded into the bedroom.

There, sleeping lightly on the bed, was a very sick Peter Pan. He was buried under mountains of blankets, shivering, while sweat beads laced his forehead. There were bags under his eyes and he skin was sickly pale.

"Peter," Felix said softly as he shook him awake. "Baby, wake up."

Peter opened his eyes slowly, but Emma could see that they were glazed over and blood shot.

"Fee, what are they doing here?" Peter asked hoarsely.

"Dr. Whale is gonna check if you're okay," Felix said softy. "And Ruby and Emma are just worried about you."

Peter weakly smiled.

"Oh, don't be worried about me. I'll be fine." Peter said, then broke into a fit of coughs.

Dr. Whale eased Peter back on the bed and took his temperature and blood pressure, checked his eyes to see if they followed the light, gave him the flu test and strep test.

Dr. Whale put the samples back I the bag and motioned for the three to step out into the hall.

"Peter, you can go back to sleep now." Dr. Whale smiled. Peter chuckled softly and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

Dr. Whale softly closed the door once everyone was in the hall.

"I'm gonna take these tests back to the lab and run them, I'll be back," he explained. "For now, let him sleep and keep him hydrated. Feed him stuff that's easy on the stomach. He hasn't thrown up, has he?"

Felix nodded.

"His hands are very clammy, throat hurts, headache, upset stomach, and has complained of being cold when he's sweating," Felix explained. "It's nothing I've ever seen."

Dr. Whale nodded.

"Well, I'll be back with the results later, right now, just rest." He said, then left for the lab.

Felix turned to Ruby and Emma.

"You guys can go if you want, Peter didn't really--"

"Felix, you need us," Ruby said. "So much has happened, it's only been a month since the chlamydia and now he's super sick. It's a lot on you so I wanna be here for you."

Felix smiled weakly and hugged Ruby.

"Felix? Does Peter get sick pretty regularly?" Emma asked. Felix shook his head.

"No, this is actually the first time he's ever gotten sick," Felix said. "He was the healthiest one on NeverLand."

Emma nodded.

"Maybe he's not used to the weather here?" Ruby said. Felix shrugged.

The three waited at the apartment until Dr. Whale returned with results.

"Well, I'm back," He said. "And I've got the results."

"And?" Felix said, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Peter is perfectly fine, all he has is the flu," Dr. Whale explained. "You can cure it easily with medicine."

He scribbled the names of medications onto a sheet of paper and handed it to Felix.

"But here's the thing," Dr. Whale continued. "Peter is used to tropical areas, not as cold as Maine is. If you have the money, I would suggest finding a more adaptable place for the both of you to live."

Felix gawked at the cost for the medication.

"That's how much it's gonna cost?!" he said in disbelief.

"That's why I'm recommending moving. If you stay here, Peter could get sick much more often and living here will cost so much more just because you'd still be paying off the debt this medication will put you in."

"But where do I move?" Felix asked. Dr. Whale shrugged.

"Wherever you and Peter choose," He said as he began to walk out of the apartment. "But just to give you a tip, Hawaii is very tropical and is truly paradise."

With that, the doctor left Emma, Ruby, and Felix to figure things out. Felix turned to Emma ad Ruby.

"Guess I'm moving to Hawaii."

F e b r u a r y;

Peter got better in three weeks time and Felix and him began to research places in Hawaii. After they found a place, they put their money together realizing it wasn't enough. But thankfully(and sadly)Regina and Gold wanted them out of the town, so the two coughed up the rest of the money and payed for the flight, the leftover cost on the apartment, and a license for a car.

Finally, on February 2nd, Emma and the gang met up with Peter and Felix at the town line. The boys loaded their luggage into the trunk of their renter car with the help of Charming and Hook.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," Peter said to them. "We had a good run, didn't we?"

No one laughed and Felix shook his head in shame. Peter awkwardly cleared his throat.

"We'll send you postcards and whatnot," Peter said as he and Felix got in the car. "And honestly, I will miss you all."

No one said anything as Felix started the car and the troubled boys drove off to the nearest airport.

"I think I will kinda miss the lads," Hook said once the group was back inside of Granny's. "Sure they caused me some trouble but nothing too bad, just more like a game. And I guess the game is over now."

"They never did anything bad when they were here," Snow White said. "So I don't see why we were so rude."

"Other than the fact that they tried to kill Henry?" Regina scoffed, then sighed. "But you're right, they were very quiet here."

"They always seemed like they were...under pressure when they were here," Ruby said. Maybe it's beneficial to them to be away from here."

They all nodded in agreement and never brought the boys up again for three solid months until they received a letter addressed to them all.

"It says it's from Mr. Anderson," Snow said. "I don't know him."

"The return address is from Hawaii," Regina said, pointing to the sticker. "That's a long ways away."

Emma opened the envelope and a letter fell out as well a photo. The photo was of two people the group had forgotten about such a long time ago. Peter and Felix.

The photo of them was them sitting a table laughing and eating cake. They were dressed nicely in matching tuxes with a gorgeous white backdrop behind them.

Emma handed the group the photo so they could see while she read the letter.

_Hello again,_  
It's Peter if you didn't know, sorry the return sticker says "Anderson" but I couldn't just walk around saying my name is Peter Pan. No one would believe me! Anyways, it's Felix last name.  
The photo was of our wedding, which we're sorry we didn't invite you all to but we didn't have room.  
Since we moved, times have been good. Felix and I both have fantastic jobs, Fee is in law school right now and we're planning on buying a real house in Honolulu. The ocean is gorgeous here, I teach surfing lessons to kids and there are luaus every weekend! They're so much fun! Ua aʻo pū wau i kaʻolo! Anywho, I wanted to say thank you to you all for helping Felix and I through all those times even when you didn't want to.  
Expect more letters to come, Felix and I are on a list for adoption! __

___Best, Peter and Felix Anderson_ _ _

__

__

__Emma smiled and folded up the letter and sipped at her coffee._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay  
> thats it  
> thats the story  
> ya'll go hit up that kudos button and comment and id be v happy


End file.
